Best of Friends
by Lord Giratina the Conqueror
Summary: Axel and his friends embark on a quest to be the very best. That no one ever was
1. Chapter 1

Professor Rowen is here! Professer Rowan is here!

It was 5 years since that day. Axel would never forget that fateful afternoon, when he met his best friend. The Prof. and Axel's mother were good friends, and because of that, Axel got to choose his own pokemon. Obviously, he chose piplup. That thing had serious swagger, and power to match. Now, 5 years later, it was all grown up, and so was Axel. He sighed, "Man, I wish Moon were here" Axel thought to himself. Moon was a childhood friend, who went off to who knows where. "Well here I am, in Johto, while Moon is probably going after a Yveltal. I wonder how Asura's doing?" He thought. Asura was Axel's younger brother, who decided to go his own path. Axel sighed. "Memories so fond, never to happen again." "Oh great." Thought Axel. There was a row of trainers, standing there as usual, doing nothing, waiting for someone to pass them. Axel groaned, but decided to man up and battle those suckers. As he walked past the first one, the trainer cried out "You there, battle me!" "Fine" Axel replied, as the trainer sent out a Magmortar. "Prince, you're up" Axel said, as he sent out his empoleon. "Use hydro pump." Axel instructed, and Prince obeyed, knocking out the magmortar with the first attack. "Dammit that was my only pokemon!" the trainer said, as he handed Axel money for winning. "That was your only pokemon? You should build up a team. I suggest getting a grass type, so you can take out any water type that defeated that magmortar. Poison is also a good type." "Wow thanks!" Said the trainer. "I'll take your advice!" "Take it to heart, kid" said Axel, feeling better now that he had discovered a path that would lead him around the other trainers. As he walked the path, a slight gust of wind blew his black hair into his steel gray eyes. He zipped up his black jacket, and put on hood. As he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he realized that the sun had almost set. Axel checked his phone fo the time, and seeing that it was 6:30, said "I'd better get to Blackthorn City before the sun goes down. I want everyone rested for tomorrow. Rising Badge, you are mine!"

* * *

Giratina: Hey, I hope you like the story! This one is my first, so if you leave a review,(Which I hope you do) please no negative comments! Constructive criticism is fine, though. I'll see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Phew! That was a long walk!" Axel panted as he got to the Blackthorn City Pokemon Center. "Maybe Nurse Joy will let me stay here for the night." He said as he walked in. "Hey Nurse Joy, can I stay here for the night?" "OH HELL NO!" She replied. "WHAT ARE YOU, A GOD DAMN HOBO? GET OUT OF MY POKEMON CENTER! CHANSEY USE EGG BOMB!" With that, Axel ran for his life. "Damn! Note to self: Never use the Blackthorn Pokemon Center. Oh god, where am I supposed to sleep now? Axel noticed a bench nearby. He sighed "I really am starting to act like a hobo." As he lay himself down on it. Just then, it started to downpour. Axel cursed under his breath. "Well fuck. Just fuck." He then realized what the obvious action was, and crawled under the bench. His phone started to ring. "Who the fuck could that be at this fucking hour?" He muttered to himself. "What? It's Moon?" He exclaimed as he answered it. "Oh hey Axel!" She said "Oh hey Moon what's up?" Was his reply. "I just wanted to know where you are now." "I'm in Blackthorn City, under a bench in the pouring rain, in the Johto region. Does that answer your question?" "Seriously?" "Yeah. Seriously. Where are you?" "Oh I'm in Kalos! It's great here!" "Hmph. Good for you. Why the fuck did you call me, anyway?" "Oh yeah that, you see, I'm stuck in Team Flare's headquarters, and I can't find my way out." "WHY THE FUCK DOES CRAZY SHIT KEEP HAPPENING TO YOU?" "I don't know, I guess I'm just a crazy shit magnet." "*sigh* I'm on my way." "Okay then see you soon!" She hung up, and Axel thought, "Why does she have to be so damn optimistic about everything?" Just as he was about to exit the city, he bumped into someone. "WATCH WHERE YOU GOING FOOL!" The stranger yelled. As Axel stared at him, he thought he saw a familiar face. "Asura, is that you?" He asked. "THE HELL ARE YOU MOTHER FUCKER?!" "Um, I'm your brother Axel? Remember me?" The stranger said "HOLY SHIT IT IS YOU MOTHER FUCKER WHERE YOU BEEN?!" "Oh just here and there, you know. Ha, I almost didn't recognize you with that hoodie on." Axel said. Asura pulled off his gray hood and asked "WHY THE FUCK YOU HERE YOU NEED ME OR SOMETHIN HOMIE?!" "Well actually, I was just here for my rising badge, but you know what, I could use your help. Moon somehow got stuck in Team Flare's headquarters and now we have to pick her up." Axel said. "WELL I DON'T THINK SHE INCLUDED ME MOTHER FUCKER! ANYWAY I'M GONNA HELP OUT MY HOMIE SO LETS GET A FUCKING MOVE ON" "Okay then, let's go."

* * *

Okay everyone that's chapter two! Make sure to review and recommend this to friends!

Darkrai: Am I going to be in the next chapter?

Me: No silly your'e for a different story! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Axel and Asura were walking along route 45. Suddenly, Asura asked "HOW THE FUCK WE GONNA GET TO TEAM FLARE?! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL THEIR FUCKING HIDEOUT IS!" "Calm your ass. We'll find them. First we have to get out of the fucking Johto region." Axel told him. He sighed. "We don't even know where we're going. We need a fucking map. Do you know anyone who could get us one, Asura?" Asura replied "OH HELL NO MOTHER FUCKER! WHY THE HELL WOULD I KNOW SOMEONE WHO COULD GET US MAPS RANGING FROM JOHTO TO FUCKING KALOS?! CHECK YOUR GODDAMN CONTACTS MOTHER FUCKER!" "Okay, okay, sheesh!" Axel replied. He checked his contacts, and then facepalmed. "Of course! Ragna! Why didn't I think of it before?" He exclaimed. "WHO THE FUCK IS RAGNA?!" Asura asked. "He's a friend of mine." Axel replied. "He's just the kind of guy to have stuff like that." "WELL WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS RAGNA GUY NOW?!" Asked Asura. Axel sighed. "Actually, I don't know." Said Axel, "Maybe I'll give him a call." "YES, PLEASE DO!" Shouted Asura. "Fine, just shut up for a sec, will ya?" Said Axel, as he dialed up Ragna. "Hey, Ragna! How ya doing?" "I want answers, Axel." "Okay? Maybe tomorrow? So anyway, Where are you now?" "I'm in Hoenn, as usual. Why did you call me? Do you need something?" "Yeah, I need some maps. Do you have any?" "What do you think? I always have stuff. What type of maps do you need?" "Maps from Johto to Kalos." "Come on, man! That's a lot of maps!" "Yeah, but I really need them." "Fine. Where are you know?" "I'm in Johto." "Ugh. Just get to Hoenn." Ragna hung up. "WELL?! WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Asura asked. "He said okay." Axel replied. "We have to get to Hoenn first, though." "HOW THE HELL WE GONNA GET TO HOENN?!" Asura asked. "WE DON'T HAVE ANY GODDAMN MAPS!" Just then, a street merchant shouted "Maps to Hoenn! Maps to Hoenn here!" Axel and Asura looked at each other. "What the he-" Axel was cut off by Asura. "LETS GO GET THAT MAP!" Well, Axel and Asura went and got that map. They then flew to Hoenn on Axel's Skarmory, and landed in Ever Grande City. There, they were met by a black haired Australian fellow, whose ears and eyebrows were each the size of fists. "Hey, Ragna!" Axel said, and the man replied "How ya doin', mate?" "Do you have the maps?" Axel asked, and Ragna replied "Yeah. Right here." As he laid out 3 maps, each of different regions. "Thanks, man. I owe you." Axel said as he took them. "Let's go, Skarmory!" Axel said as he sent it out. "Use fly!" Ragna waved as Axel and Asura took off. When they landed in Kalos, Axel got a text. It read "Hey Axel! Just in case you didn't know where Team Flare's hideout is, it's in Lumiose City, at Lysanders Cafe. TTFN, Your friend Moon." "She really does think of everything, doesn't she?" Axel thought to himself. He was brought out of his daydream when Asura shouted "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS LYSANDERS CAFE?!" Axel looked around. "It's right there." He said, pointing to the nearest building. They went inside, and Axel said "Well what do we do now? Is there some kind of secret code?" Asura then yelled "OPEN SESAME BITCH!" A china cabinet slid to the side, revealing a secret passageway. All of the waitresses, waiters, and customers jumped up and took out pokeballs. "Shit!" Axel said as he dashed into the passageway, dragging Asura along with him. As the china cabinet closed behind them, they found themselves in a dark room filled with red lights. A black wheelchair was upside down on the floor. Footsteps could be heard, getting louder every second. Asura then grabbed Axel and ran behind a corner as Team Flare members ran past them. "Oh fuck what do we do now?" Axel thought to himself. He then noticed a vent high up on a wall. "Follow me." He said to Asura, leading him to the wall. "Give me a boost, man." He instructed, and Asura knelt down. Axel the climbed up and pried the cover off. He then crawled inside and gave Asura his hand. Asura grabbed it, and was pulled inside. They crawled around in there for a while, and they were soon lost. "Shit! What do we do now?" Axel thought to himself. He then heard the sound of someone talking. He wondered what is was, and went to investigate. "Come on." He told Asura, and they soon reached the source of the sound. There in the air ducts lied a girl who looked about 15. Her eyes were blue which matched her blond hair. She looked very pale as if she was sick or hadn't seen or been in the sun for a very long time. She wore an aqua felt hat that had a pale pink artificial flower pin, an aqua ruffled camisole, a white tiered satin skirt. Her socks were white single strip OTK's. She wore white riding boots and had an aqua ribbon purse. On her back was a black backpack were she most likely stored her pokeballs and such a like. "Moon!" Axel cried, and she replied, "Oh hey guys, what's up? It's been a while, hasn't it? Boy, we have a lot of catching up to do." "Yeah, we do, don't we?" Axel said "First, we should get out of here though, right?" "Oh yeah, I guess." She replied "Come on, I know a shortcut!" Axel looked at her, dumbfounded. "If you knew a way out of here, Why didn't you just leave?" She pondered for a minute. "I forgot why, but I'm sure I'll remember." Axel facepalmed. "Well, if you know a way out of here, let's just go." Moon led them to a grate, and Axel said "Well? Kick it down!" "Oh yeah!" Moon exclaimed "Now I remember why I was just staying there!" "Why?" Axel asked. "It was because I'm paralyzed!" "Really? You just remembered that?" Axel questioned. "Do you want to know how it happened?" Moon inquired "How about after we GET OUT OF HERE!" Axel yelled. "Okay, sheesh! Some people are so rude!" Moon said "Asura, would you care to do the honors?" She asked, and Asura nodded, ripping the grate off. "Hey, could someone get my wheelchair?" She asked, pointing to the wheelchair that Axel and Asura saw when they first entered. Axel went down and moved it just below the grate. Moon dragged herself out, and landed in the wheelchair. Asura then jumped out. As they entered the cafe again, Axel noticed that no one was in it, except them. "So guys, where are we going now?" Moon asked. Axel rubbed the back of his head "I have no idea."

* * *

Chapter 3! Okay everyone, now that the break is coming to a close, I wont be able to post so frequently. I will try to update at least once a week though! I don't own Pokemon, Moon, Asura, or Ragna! Read and review! Nyakati Nzuri Mbele!


	4. Chapter 4

Axel, Moon and Asura were walking around in Lumiose City. Axel yawned. "Arceus I'm tired. Hey Moon, can we go to your place?" He asked. "Sure!" Moon replied. "You coming, Asura?" "FUCK YEAH!" Asura said "I NEED SOME FUCKING FOOD!" "Lead the way" Axel said to moon. Soon they got to a little house in a forest. "Hey, I just noticed, that Australian guy disappeared." Said Moon. "Oh, yeah, Ragna. He went off with his girlfriend, Whitney." Axel replied. Moon made a face "Whitney? As in Whitney's Miltank?" She asked. Axel nodded. Moon looked ready to hurl. "Can we just get into the house?" Axel asked. "Oh yeah, the house" Moon said, unlocking the door. As they stepped into the house, Moon asked Axel a question. "Hey Axel, When was the last time you had a battle?" "Oh I don't know, maybe a few days ago." He replied. "Nope! Wrong answer!" Moon said. "Moon what the hell are you talking about?" "Well," Moon said "The last time you had a battle was right now!" She said, throwing out a Delphox. "That doesn't make sense, but whatever." Axel replied, throwing out Prince. "If you think some fire-type is going to beat Prince, then I have two words for you: hydro pump." Axel said. Prince then shot a blast of water that knocked Delphox out cold. The rest of the battle went similarly, with each of Moon's pokemon being destroyed with two simple words. All the while, Asura was stuffing his face with everything in Moon's fridge. "Asura, get that fetus out of your mouth!" Axel shouted. Moon laughed "That's what she said." "Shut up, cripple." Axel replied.

Chapter four!(finally) Sorry I haven't updated in like, two months, I had a shit ton of stuff to do. I'm trying to update quickly. I know the chapter was as short as fuck, but I've recently run the fuck out of ideas. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you just call me a cripple?!" Moon asked angrily. "Yeah, what about it?" Axel responded. "Could you like, not do that, you jerk?!" Moon said, angrier then before. "What are you gonna do about it cripple? Send Asura after me?" Axel said, laughing. Moon smiled "You know what? You just watch your back." She said, rolling away. Axel sighed "Whatever, cripple." Axel proceeded to open a cupboard, only to find Ragna and Whitney making love in there. Ragna fell out, trying to compose himself. "*sigh* What are you doing here, Ragna?" "Well," Ragna replied "I came to inform you of something, but I decided to lose my virginity first." Axel laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot I'm the only non-virgin here. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" Ragna responded "Well, I'm too lazy to explain it all, so you can just read a story on Fanfiction called-" "I'm sorry," Axel interrupted "But could you please put on some pants? Asura is jerking off in the corner." Asura made a sound like a surprised wild pokemon and scuttled off, with his peanut still between his legs. Ragna resumed "Just read a story called The Hoenn Soldier." He said before taking off with Whitney, both still naked. "Umm... Okay?" Axel said, confused.

**Hey guys what's up? Chapter 5 is up, and I'm serious about that other story that was mentioned. It's a great story based on this one, and it's from Ragna's point of view! Keep in mind that Ragna just got out of a mental hospital, so it's not all true, but it's something to read. See Ya!**


End file.
